Our Hobbit Lass
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Things do not go as expected at Beorn's. But then, when had anything gone as expected for our favorite burglar? Movieverse, bookverse, AU. No slash. Female!Bilbo


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films. Author's Note: Fill for a prompt the hobbit-kink meme.

Author's Note: Fill for a prompt on the hobbit-kink meme.

* * *

Our Hobbit Lass

"I can offer you and your companions shelter for only three da—" Beorn broke off mid-sentence as he saw yet two more figures come around the side of his house.

One was a dwarf with white hair and a long beard. He was helping a smaller, strange creature who was limping, foot bandaged; the little thing was biting its bottom lip and blinking back tears.

"Little bunny!" the large man cried and, reaching the two in a single enormous stride, pulled the little creature into his arms, unmindful of the partly shocked, partly frightened squeak which escaped it. Wide green eyes stared up at Beorn. "Poor little she-bunny!" he murmured, charging into his residence, on a mission.

It went downhill from there, in Bilbo's humble opinion. Even after being equipped with a crutch, she could rarely get around anywhere. On her own, that is to say. If she so much as shifted her weight, preparing to slip off her seat, often her host materialized and physically moved her, even if the distance was only a foot. It got to the point where she could not hobble at all with her crutch. Instead, she always was carried by the skin-charger who cooed over her, calling her a sweet little bunny. No matter whether she requested politely or rudely demanded to be set down, that she could manage on her own, Bilbo's words seemed to fall on deaf ears. And those initial three days of offered shelter stretched to beyond a week.

The dwarves were just as bad. Bilbo had grown aware of how fiercely loyal and protective dwarves were of their kin and friends. Now she suddenly seemed to be viewed as such by her companions. While Beorn seemed oblivious, the hobbit was keenly aware of the numerous death glares and displeased frowns directed at him each time he carried her about. After three days low growls started, murmurs of "_Our_ hobbit lass!" reached her hearing, and the skin-charger had to be simply fifteen feet away from Bilbo for the dwarves to become all sulky and possessive. The only reason things had not gotten out of hand, she suspected, was due to Gandalf's twinkling, watchful eye.

But their antics were not what threatened to drive the lass crazy. No. That would be the inexplicable, countless _looks_ they'd given her. It had begun after Beorn first called her a little she-bunny. During supper all the dwarves openly gaped at her, as though they had never seen the likes of her before – despite the fact she had traveled with them for months.

The older ones turned quite polite on her, frequently calling her Mistress Baggins. Some teased her more than usual, Nori and Kili being the worst. And others just stared, barely saying a word. Such as Thorin who made her very nervous that she'd hide by Gandalf. Fili who would stare at her thoughtfully, eventually flushing and ducking his head in embarrassment. Dwalin who turned into her silent glowering shadow. And Bofur who whispered, awed, "Ye're a _girl!_" Dwarves could be so confusing!

Then there were the fights amongst them to be the one seated at Bilbo's side, to be the focus of her attention, to offer assistance before Beorn swooped in and plucked her from the dwarf's arms. Usually these incidents gave the poor lass a headache.

Such as right now. Thorin's Company was ready to set out from Beorn's to continue their quest. Only they were delayed for ten minutes and counting with Thorin, Fili, and Kili in a heated argument about which one of them would help Bilbo onto her pony. Thorin roared something about being king, having seen the burglar first. Kili pointed out he had actually been the last one to arrive, and his ribs would not hold up under the stain. Besides, _he_ was the charming one. Fili claimed he was the perfect age for her, neither too old nor too young. Then the others started butting in, volunteering.

Sighing heavily, Bilbo closed her eyes. At this rate it would be nearly sundown before they were on their way. Why didn't Gandalf do something?! A breathless gasp escaped her as she was suddenly lifted up and settled onto her pony. Fingers finding and clenching the saddle, she blinked her eyes and discovered Ori by her side. Blushingly lightly, his expression was a mixture of sheepishness and exasperation.

Thankfully things settled down once the others realized Bilbo was on her pony (to their annoyance), and Beorn loudly proclaimed, "You take good care of little bunny!"

If after that the lass often sneaked glances toward Ori, marveling at his unexpected strength, and became shy around the scribe, that was no one's business but her own.

THE END


End file.
